


Sweet dreams

by DragonSoul123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Child-Nocits, Cute, Mentions of Regis, dreaming Noctis, really just something light hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSoul123/pseuds/DragonSoul123
Summary: For the Noctis Fic/Art exchangeSometimes when Noctis dreamed he went to a beautiful place where a small fox looked out for him and no sorrow could reach him.





	Sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lowfatmilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowfatmilk/gifts).



> Prompt: 
> 
> character and relationship tags are a loose guide here -- i would like something based loosely off the theme of family and/or featuring noctis as a kid. something based on the events or themes of the platinum demo and/or noct's brotherhood backstory would be nice, or even just adult!noct and his imaginary carbuncle who comes to his rescue in battles. i always thought noct associating the regalia with his dad was sweet too.  
> no archive warnings were specifically chosen because i think the topic of death might be unavoidable for this request, though please feel free to circumvent that! i would like something along the lines of tender/wistful/pensive/heartwarming for this, but there are no hard and fast rules.

Small feet padded over the mossy ground. Noctis was in a forest. Everything was green and brown with some small dots of different colors – white and red and blue and yellow flowers between the moss and ferns and trees. Golden sunlight shone through the leaves of the trees. Everything seemed calm and peaceful.

All in all it was a place the eight-year-old would love to spend more time at. But there was something, some strange feeling in his guts. He didn’t feel scared or threatened. But rather as if he was supposed to be somewhere else. Or to get somewhere else. The difficult part would be to find whatever or wherever he was looking for. Which really would be easier if he knew his goal.  
He was a surprisingly calm child. Shy and humble, not liking the attention of too many people. Thus he wouldn’t just run off. Instead he tried to think of what to do. Not that he really found an answer to that question. Until he heard a small but well known noise that was.

Wide-eyed the boy turned around to find the small creature – some sort of white fennec with a small ruby horn on its forehead – standing between two trees. “Carby!” He smiled at seeing his friend, immediately running towards him.

It by no means the first time that creature showed him the way through the lands of his dreams. It would probably not be the last either. There was no mobile phone this time for the fox to contact him, but that somehow didn’t seem important. He just ran after him, chasing him with a devotion only a child could have and he felt happy as he did.

Carefree he couldn’t stop the giggles transforming into an open laugh. He barely noticed his surroundings shifting. The thick and healthy forest thinned out without losing any of its magic. It just seemed as if he was reaching the edge of those woods, not that it bothered him or anything. What really caught his attention was not the surroundings but the smell.

Roses and lavender, irises and gladioluses and all kinds of flowers of which he could name only some. He knew that smell. It was one of the view things that always made him smile. After all, it was the smile of the citadel’s garden. The favorite place of his mother. There she had showed him how to make crowns of flowers. He remembered when she first showed him he had wanted to make a really amazing one and mixed all colorful blossoms he could find. 

He had been five back then. Aulea had helped him finish it and swiftly his small feet carried him to the throne room. He had been too young to understand that he shouldn’t just barge in and there was no stopping the toddler as he ran up to his father in the middle of an audience to gift him the crown of flowers. Regis had worn it all day during all audiences and meetings.  
When he left the forest it was as if he was stepping right into that beloved gardens. They were just as he remembered, well kept, but allowed to grow nonetheless. With a lovely bench in the shadow of a willow. And there she was, just as he recalled her.

Aulea was beautiful in his memory. He shared a lot of her fine features, though his hair was inherited from his father. Hers was auburn, and her eyes. They were the most beautiful green he could muster up, warm and bright and caring. Carbuncle crooned and jumped onto her lap where he rolled up to sleep. Or at least pretend to sleep.

For a moment he hesitated. Then he ran again, falling right into her arms, into that perfect hug that meant the world and was the safest haven for a child. “Mama!” She smiled just as he remembered, kissing his forehead. “Hello little night-diamond.” Her hand stroked his hair back before taking his hands.

It was then something shifted. He looked at his own hands in hers as they changed. Slightly chubby fingers – childish fingers – grew into slender and gently hands as the boy became a man. It didn’t lessen his smile even as his vison went blurry in tears. “Mum…” he whispered and had to laugh then. He was sure it was a dream. So what? He could be happy in a dream too. And he could cry happy tears there too. And there was one thing he had learned as a child. Just because it was a dream, it didn’t mean it wasn’t real, right?

Aulea smiled and stroked his cheek. “Oh my sweet night-diamond. What a beautiful young man you’ve grown into. You’re just as handsome as your father was when he was your age.” Hearing her voice made warmth pool through his chest and really, he couldn’t talk if he wanted to. He was just happy, laughing slightly.

The time they spent was precious. She would keep an arm wrapped around him as he told her about his travels and the road-trip and the engagement to Luna. She listened. She asked. She cared about the little things. About the stupid prank when they smeared whipped cream on a sleeping Gladio’s hand and tickled his face. Or about that Tenebrian pastry he liked so much.  
In the end she smiled at him, leaning up – after stating how much he had grown – to kiss his forehead one more time. “I am so proud of you, Noctis.”

 

He woke with a yawn, stretching out in the tent. Noctis was alone, but he heared laughter from outside. He wasn’t sure what he had been dreaming. But there was a warm happiness flooding his body. No, he didn’t exactly remember the dream. But he remembered how it had made him feel, how safe and content he had been. And that was more than enough for him. Even more so when he rolled over to grab his phone. There was a text from an ever unknown – unexisting – number. >>She says she is proud of you.<<


End file.
